Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is directed to a method for using multiple OSs and more particularly, to a method for switching operating systems and an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, electronic apparatuses in the market have been developed to offer different functions in order to satisfy different user demands. According to different usage requirements, a user may install multiple operating systems (OS) in an electronic apparatus. For example, both the Mac OS and the MS Windows OS may be installed in an electronic apparatus.
Generally speaking, there are two methods to switch between two OSs. One is to enter another OS by re-booting the electronic apparatus, and the other is to switch between two OSs by using a virtualization technology. For the user, entering another OS by rebooting is not a convenient way. Although switching between two OSs by using the virtualization technology can save the time for re-booting, starting one OS while the other OS is running would leads to worse system performance.